Prove It
by Moondalian
Summary: Yami has never liked Valentine’s Day, and the enormous amount of cards he seems to get year after year from people who like him for nothing but his looks isn’t quite helping. It’s up to Yuugi to change his mind about the holiday, if he can. YxYY


**Authore****ss: Moondalian  
Editor: Tavia454  
Summary: Yami has never liked Valentine's Day, and the enormous amount of cards he seems to get year after year from people who like him for nothing but his looks isn't quite helping. It's up to Yuugi to change his mind about the holiday, if he can.  
Pairings: Yami/Yuugi. Slight Joey/Seto, Bakura/Ryou, and Mariku/Malik****

* * *

Wow… I actually bothered to write a V-day fic… ****one I started last year somewhere in April and only finished this month because I kept losing inspiration for it. °sweatdrops° Oh well, I got it done more than on time still so whatever. I hope you all enjoy the fic and R&R!

* * *

**

**--: Prove it :--**

Pink, hearts, cards, chocolate. Yami couldn't take it anymore. He swore if he saw one more Valentine's card in his locker by the umpteenth guy or girl that liked him and had decided to tell him now, he'd go completely insane. All day long he'd seen nothing but lovey-dovey behaviour between _everyone_. Even one of his best friends, Bakura, had been reduced to a complete idiot when it came to his boyfriend, Ryou.

Coming to his locker, Yami took a deep breath to prepare himself for the next tidal wave of Valentine's cards that would surely wash over him as soon as the door opened.

He hated being right sometimes.

As soon as his locker door opened at least a dozen pink and red cards fell down, surely trying to kill him. Yami just stood there, trying to calm himself and not start screaming at everyone around him that they had to stay away from him.

It took at least two full minutes before he moved down to grab the cards that had fallen from his locker, briefly shifting through them just to check if there were any names he knew – he really needed to scream at someone right now – before simply dumping the new stack of cards into the trash with the rest. So far there was nothing else to see in said trashcan except the cards.

And the trashcan was almost full.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Yami reached into his locker to grab the books he would need for his next class before quickly closing it and walking away, praying that the next time he'd come for something out of his locker there _wouldn't _be that many cards.

Walking into his next class, Yami held back a growl at seeing his friend Bakura still infected with the 'lovey-dovey virus' – as he'd dubbed it. Bakura would normally never be mushy even if his life depended on it, but it seemed Ryou had sadly enough rubbed off on him too much already. Ryou seemed to adore this new side to Bakura though. Yami briefly wondered if he still had time to run, but he figured he was already too late since the teacher had come in.

"Okay class, settle down. I know you're all enjoying Valentine's Day," _'As If,'_ "but I want you all to pay attention now."

Yami walked over to his seat and sat down, for once trying to pay attention instead of watching the rest of the class. Anything was better than the mushy behaviour he'd see if he did look around today as well. Sadly enough history wasn't the most intriguing lesson and his mind soon wandered to what was going on around him.

He was never more sorry to see his thoughts go into that direction.

Even though the teacher had started class, most students were still whispering to each other. Groups of girls were giggling away and pointing out guys they liked – sadly enough he himself being pointed at more than once – and guys were trying to impress said girls by any means. It was quite pathetic, really.

Yami quickly directed his attention back to the teacher, trying with all his might to keep his mind there and not letting it wander back to the class. He was failing miserably so he opted to look out of the window.

Couples, couples, and more couples. Yami was getting desperate for some normality. _Anything_ but this.

Who the hell had ever come up with this day? Couldn't people cling to each other the rest of the year as well? Couldn't those stupid cards be pushed into his locker at any day really? _Why _create an entire day for it?

The bell rang to save him from a mental breakdown. For now anyway. Seeing as it was lunch now he'd probably have to run out of the school before he could be safe from all this. Somewhere far, _far_ away.

Getting up, Yami packed his things and made his way out of the building as fast as he could. It was quite chilly outside so not many people were there luckily, and Yami quickly ran around the building to an even more secluded area.

Rest…finally peace and quiet. No one ever really came here except his friends and himself. Seeing as Bakura was too busy playing idiot for Ryou and Mariku was somewhere chasing his 'Hell-cat' Malik to go on a date, he figured he'd be alone here. Unless of course…

"Yami?" Said teen looked up to see an almost exact look-alike of himself sitting under a tree, cocking his head to one side cutely as amused eyes looked at him. Yami smiled warmly at the smaller boy and sat down next to him.

"I'm going insane. They should kill the person who ever invented Valentine's Day."

The boy next to him shook his head, the amused look never leaving his face, "Oh come on - it isn't that bad."

Yami snorted, "I bet you haven't been drowned by cards so far, Yuugi."

Yuugi had to admit, that really hadn't happened to him. To be more precise, he hadn't even received a single card at all so being drowned by them would've been quite hard.

Not that Yuugi cared, the only person he would've wanted a Valentine's card from anyway was sitting right next to him at the moment, and the older obviously didn't like this day so much. Yuugi let out a mental sigh. Well he supposed it was a good thing he hadn't put a card in Yami's locker then.

"Don't tell me you actually like the day?" One glance at Yuugi told Yami that the boy indeed did like the day. Yami mentally groaned. _'Not another one. _Please_ not another one.'_ "Oh no."

"It really isn't that bad, you should give it a chance." Yami closed his eyes as he leaned his head against the tree they were sitting under. Yuugi really was the only person who could say this to him without getting a snappish comment thrown back at him. In fact, Yuugi was the only person Yami wouldn't have minded getting a card from. Which he, of course, hadn't gotten.

"Don't even try to get me into this day, Yuugi. It simply isn't my thing." Yuugi cocked his head to the side and wondered why Yami disliked Valentine's Day so much. Maybe he'd had a bad experience with it at one point? Yami tended to stay closed up when it came to his love life. The only thing Yuugi really knew was that Yami was bi – increasing his odds of getting Yami ever so slightly. But anything else Yami carefully kept away from everyone else.

"Can't you at least try to enjoy it a little? I mean you got so many cards from people who like you and you'll probably be fat by the time you're done with all the chocolate you must've received. Doesn't that feel good? Knowing so many people like you that much."

Yami smiled softly at the now blushing boy next to him, staring at the ground. Maybe, just maybe Yuugi…

"All those cards really don't matter to me. They're just from fangirls and -boys who think they like me because of my looks. If you want me to see anything good in this blasted holiday, you'll have to show me yourself."

Yuugi's head shot up and wide amethyst eyes stared into calm crimson ones. Had Yami just…? "H-how do you think I should do that?"

Yami shrugged, "I'm not the one trying to prove anything. If you want to convince me this day doesn't suck as bad as I think it does, change my mind. I'll go along with anything you say - as long as it's within reason of course."

Mariku chose that moment to burst into the picture, still chasing a desperate looking Malik. Yami and Yuugi both looked at the two as Malik stormed at them to hide behind Yuugi, Mariku trying to grab him. Malik was faster though, and Yuugi was now being used as shield.

"Malik-pretty! Please go out with me tonight!" Mariku practically dropped to the ground on his knees in front of Yuugi, looking at Malik in a begging way. Once more Yami was reminded what Valentine's Day could do to a guy. Of course Mariku wasn't exactly one of the sanest people around, but still.

"Yuugi! Please help!" Malik grabbed his friend even tighter. Yuugi sweat dropped, knowing all too well that Malik deep down liked Mariku just as much as he secretly liked Yami. Why his friend insisted on resisting his feelings so much was beyond him, but that was really none of his business. Or at least it hadn't been until Malik had decided to use him as a human shield. Well, Malik asked for help, so he'd get help.

"He'll be ready at 7 o'clock sharp for you." Mariku looked delighted, Malik looked like he was about to choke.

Luckily for Yuugi – and Malik, since Mariku was about to glomp him – the bell rang and they all had to go to their next class. Yuugi quickly left to avoid Malik's wrath. Malik quickly left to avoid Mariku's glomping. Mariku of course chased after Malik, and Yami was left to stare blankly.

"This day really should be forbidden."

* * *

Although Yami hadn't thought it possible, he actually survived the day. More surprising to him was that the flow of Valentine's cards had stopped for the most part. He'd gone back to his locker twice more and both times only three or so cards had been in there. None of them were of any concern to Yami and he'd barely given them a glance before throwing them into the trash with the others. Now that the bell had finally sounded to signal his freedom, he quickly made his way to his locker for the last time. 

He briefly wondered how many cards there would be this time. Maybe the last two times had just been to make him feel safe, and now they'd come with an army of cards to bury him, never to be seen again.

That was about the point where Yami knew Valentine's Day had made him insane enough to suspect cards of plotting against him. He really needed to get away, _fast_.

Yami slowly opened his locker, knowing it must look stupid but not taking any chances. No cards fell out. For a moment Yami thought he was safe. That was until he noticed the red card standing there all by itself.

Relieved on one hand for there only being one card and annoyed on the other that there was yet another boy or girl who liked him, Yami took out the card and almost instantly threw it away. The card had already left his hand and was on its way into the trash when Yami comprehended the name that had been written on the bottom of the message.

The card never met the trashcan as Yami snatched it back, his eyes fully focussing on the message written there.

_Since you told me to prove that Valentine's Day isn't as bad as you think, I could only think of one thing to do. Come pick me up at 7 o'clock and we'll go out for dinner if you want to._

_Yuugi_

Yami smiled at the short note. It really wasn't romantic or anything like the mushy poems he'd shortly glanced at before throwing them away without a second thought. It was really something Yuugi would write; just an honest request for a date.

In Yami's opinion, it was the only Valentine's Day card he'd ever gotten that he didn't want to throw away as fast as possible and would probably even keep.

Yami quickly gathered his things from his locker before stuffing it into his bag, the only item being handled with care being the card Yuugi had given him.

* * *

"Yuugi! Please don't make me go!" Yuugi just ignored his whining friend as he kept looking through the other's clothes for something nice to wear. Malik had been begging him to cancel the date with Mariku but so far hadn't tried anything to stop Yuugi, something that only added to Yuugi's knowledge that Malik liked the somewhat crazy teen. 

"You're going to be wearing this, and you're going to have a lot of fun and you know it. Everyone knows you have a crush on Mariku so just drop the act." Yuugi turned away from the closet he'd been going through and threw the clothes he'd picked out onto the bed where Malik was lying. The blonde Egyptian opened his mouth to obviously contradict Yuugi but then closed it at seeing the mischievous look in his friend's eyes.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" The innocent look Yuugi still managed to pull off even though he was a guilty as Hell was hot spoke volumes in Malik's opinion. Yuugi was having the time of his life.

Groaning, Malik buried his face in his pillow. Okay, so it was true that he had a crush on his look-alike but he really didn't know if he wanted to start dating the other. Past experiences had taught him to be more careful with these kinds of things.

"Come on, it really won't be that bad. Now go change before Mariku gets here. I have to get home to change myself." Malik's head shot up, his own misery temporarily forgotten as he smirked at Yuugi.

"Oh yeah, think Yami's going to show up?" Yuugi blushed slightly as he sat down on the bed.

"I don't know. I hope he will…" Yuugi trailed off, staring out of the window next to the bed dreamily. Malik chuckled as he saw the look on Yuugi's face.

"Well, then. Get the hell out of my house and get ready! I'm sure he'll come." Yuugi snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at the broadly grinning Malik, before getting up.

"Fine, I'm going, I'm going." Laughing as Malik practically pushed him out the front door, Yuugi quickly made his way home. If Yami really came to pick him up he'd probably stare at the other after opening the door for at least ten minutes in pure shock. He really didn't expect the other to come. After all, Yami really did hate Valentine's Day and this could very much be interpreted as a date.

Reaching his house, Yuugi glanced to his watch to see that it was about 6 o'clock. He would have one more hour to get ready and would then most likely sit waiting until 8 o'clock, at which time he would realize that Yami really wasn't coming. At that point he'd go to his room and be depressed for the rest of the evening.

Well wasn't that just a lovely prospect. Yuugi sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and went to his room to start looking through his own clothes. Maybe, just maybe Yami would come. It never hurt to hope anyway.

After 45 minutes of looking for an outfit that would be 'perfect' and freaking out as he couldn't find one, Yuugi had finally chosen something and plopped down on his bed, nervously glancing at the clock every minute just to check if it was 7 o'clock yet. Time seemed to pass really slowly at that moment.

As the digital clock next to him finally reached 19:00 Yuugi sat up, his nerves even more on edge now. The time slowly ticked on until the clock said 19:10, and Yuugi let out a sigh. Yami probably wouldn't come. Well, he hadn't really expected any different, he'd just been getting his hopes up too much.

Slowly Yuugi stood up; unbuttoning the shirt he'd been wearing and letting it fall to the ground with a depressed sigh. As he heard a knock on the door suddenly, Yuugi just assumed it was his grandfather coming to ask him something. Without even thinking about it he called for the other to enter, figuring that his grandfather might be able to lift his mood a bit.

What he hadn't expected was to hear a deep baritone voice speaking to him after the door had opened. "Really Yuugi, we haven't even gone anywhere and you're already undressing for me?"

Yuugi whirled around with wide eyes to look into amused crimson ones staring back at him, looking him over. The blush that was already on Yuugi's face deepened as Yami's eyes slowly went over his exposed chest. Quickly he grabbed the shirt that was lying on the ground to hold to his chest, desperately trying to conceal himself a bit more. "Y-Yami! I thought that you weren't coming anymore!"

Yami's eyes lifted back to Yuugi's, finally being able to tear his gaze away since most of his view was now blocked. He'd been quite pleased when Yuugi had turned around but now there really wasn't any reason for him to keep staring.

He smirked at the other's flushed expression and embarrassment, before slowly walking further into the room, swaying his hips slightly to get a bit more reaction out of Yuugi. He could see the other's eyes currently glued to his body, not able to keep his gaze away. His smirk only widened.

"Well I'm only ten minutes late you know." His voice was closer to a purr than to the way he normally spoke. Yuugi's face flushed even more as he tore his gaze away from the lithe body to stare into smouldering crimson eyes.

Yuugi couldn't form a decent sentence after that. Yami's eyes had always been the most beautiful about him in Yuugi's opinion, so staring into them right now was leaving his mind to melt into a puddle of nothingness.

Yami just chuckled as he slowly took the shirt out of Yuugi's hands, not forgetting to 'accidentally' brush the skin it was supposed to be hiding and letting his eyes wander over it a bit more, before putting the shirt back onto Yuugi. He let his fingers tease the skin of Yuugi's stomach and chest as he fastened the buttons, loving the squirming Yuugi did under his touch.

"There, coming?" Yami simply withdrew his hands and turned around after finishing with the shirt, making sure Yuugi wouldn't be able to see the lust that had already appeared in his eyes. The fact that Yuugi hadn't withdrawn or protested against his teasing didn't mean the other would immediately want anything with him. He could've just been too embarrassed to do anything.

Glancing behind him as he opened the door of Yuugi's room, he saw that the younger was still blushing furiously, but following him nonetheless. Yami smiled as he continued until they were outside. "So where are we going? After all, you're the one trying to prove something."

Yuugi snapped out of the daze he'd still been in slightly and pushed down the remainder of his blush. Finally calmed down, he dared to look up, Yami looking at him curiously. "Well, I was thinking about going out for dinner and after that a walk through the park or something. I'm not that experienced with this either so…" The blush that had only just gone down returned slightly in real embarrassment this time.

Yami smiled and nodded, "Okay, I'm pretty sure you'll still know more than I do. I really don't usually go for the mushy stuff so yeah…" he too trailed off, hoping he hadn't just made a very stupid remark in a situation like this.

Yuugi just smiled at him, "I know - I wasn't planning a very mushy dinner or anything." He started leading Yami in the direction of a good restaurant so they could eat there, hoping with all his heart that nothing really bad would happen.

They reached the restaurant in about fifteen minutes, the entire way just talking about little things, laughing as the other said something funny. So far Yami was having fun. Yuugi hadn't become mushy. He swore that no matter how much he liked Yuugi, as soon as the other went mushy on him he would walk away.

They were lucky enough to get a table just before a large group came in. If they had been even five minutes later the restaurant would've been full and they would've had to wait until one of the other tables was free again.

It was unfortunate that the table they were lead to was right behind the table where two very familiar people were sitting. Yuugi blinked as he recognized his best friend Joey sitting at the same table as Seto Kaiba, the person he always argued with even if there was no reason to. Sadly, Yami also noticed, and Seto and Yami had the tendency to compete in everything they did.

"Kaiba? What the hell are you doing here?" Yami seemed more surprised than anything else at the duo sitting in front of them.

Seto seemed as surprised at Yami to see the other out. "I could ask you the same thing, Atemu. I thought you hated Valentine's Day with a passion that went even beyond mine." The glaring contest that usually ensued between the two started. Yuugi let out a sigh and looked at his friend sitting on the other end of the table, watching the scene with a raised eyebrow, before meeting Yuugi's gaze and grinning sheepishly.

"Well… err…You caught me?" The blonde rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Yuugi gave him a questioning look.

"What are you doing here with Seto? You two always argue and everything. I mean, I know you two are just trying to hide your feelings and all, but still." Yuugi gave the other a nervous look as Joey threw him a slight glare at his remark.

"Well, Seto and I have… kinda been datin' since da beginnin' of dis year…" Yuugi's mouth dropped as he stared at the now slightly blushing blonde.

"I knew it! I knew you couldn't have just vanished at the New Year's party for no reason!" Joey's blush only deepened.

Yami, who had listened to the conversation going on, raised an eyebrow, though his glare didn't leave. "So that's why you've been in such a good mood for the last month and a half." Seto's glare only became colder.

"What's it to you?" The glaring contest ensued once more. Yuugi and Joey both let out a sigh. Joey slowly rose from his chair as he walked to his boyfriend.

"Seto, come on. Leave Yam' and Yuug' alone will ya? We're havin' dinner, not one of your contests." Seto reluctantly turned away from the glaring contest he'd been in. Joey smiled in relief as Seto simply started to ignore Yami's entire existence. It was a lot better than if they were to start fighting with each other, or trying to outdo the other in one thing or another. Joey quickly gave the brunette a peck on his lips before winking at Yuugi and sitting down again. Seto followed, seemingly in a much better mood with only that small kiss.

Yami threw the other one last glare before sitting down at the table the waiter had shown them to. Yuugi quickly sat down as well, smiling at seeing that Yami too was now ignoring his rival.

Sadly enough for both Yuugi and Joey, the ignoring did not last long. Yami and Seto quickly picked up their usual competitiveness in the form of small contests. Who could eat their dinner the fastest or finish whatever drink they had first. Both Yuugi and Joey were very glad they hadn't started drinking alcohol yet or they might just had two drunken dates soon.

Attention was limited. Yami and Seto paid just enough attention to their dates to be able to answer yes and no questions if asked. Joey was getting utterly frustrated and it probably wouldn't take long before he'd explode at his boyfriend, Yuugi was just getting depressed. He had hoped that maybe something would happen between him and Yami tonight, but at this rate Yami would sooner end up with Seto than with him.

Another five minutes passed and no change was seen in the behaviour between Seto and Yami. Joey really did explode, instantly causing a scene as he finally snapped. Seto just stared as the blonde ran out of the restaurant in frustration, finally comprehending that Joey had been trying to get his attention for the past hour or so.

"Damned Mutt." The brunette quickly threw some money on the table for the unfinished food – far too much money at that but the teen didn't really seem to care much about that – and ran after his boyfriend. Yami smirked at the scene before finally turning his attention fully to Yuugi again.

His smirk faltered as he saw Yuugi merely picking at his food, his look fixed on the exit that Joey and Seto had just left through - a debate obviously visible in his eyes whether to follow or not.

"Yuugi?"

"I don't know whether I should follow Joey because you've been ignoring me or if you should follow Seto so you can continue your stupid contests."

"You could always smack me in the face for ignoring you?" Yuugi turned back to his look-alike to see an apologetic look on his face. With a sigh he chuckled and shook his head.

"Very tempting, I'll keep it in mind for later." Yami smiled lightly at the remark. He should watch out for that then, even though he did deserve it.

Now that Yami's attention was finally back to reality and no longer in 'must-beat-Seto' land, the rest of the dinner went by peacefully. As long as you didn't count the numerous times Yuugi felt like running away because of Yami's flirting. The younger was pretty sure his face resembled the tomatoes he'd had in his salad multiple times, and Yami seemed to love it.

And yet Yuugi still didn't think Yami actually meant all the flirtatious remarks he'd made. The lack of real response – the blushing excluded of course – was somewhat discouraging for Yami but the older refused to give up.

After all, the only real reason he'd agreed to this date was because he wanted Yuugi, not because he'd really started caring about Valentine's Day or wanted to give it any chances.

At the end of the dinner they split the bill so neither would be broke for the next month – decent restaurants weren't exactly cheap after all – and left for the park. It wasn't long before they heard noises coming out of an alley somewhere close and noticed Seto and Joey there. They weren't speaking, but sounds were definitely coming from their direction.

Before Yami could make plans to disturb the two, Yuugi managed to drag him away. Yami was very sorry to see his opportunity of teasing Seto go, but very happy to be dragged off by Yuugi. He was quite content to determinedly keep holding the younger's hand even after they'd reached the park, ignoring all Yuugi's attempts to disengage their limbs. The blush on the other's face and the fact that Yuugi would look anywhere but at him after having given up was a bit of an encouragement for him once more. After all, if Yuugi had really not wanted this, he would've spoken up about it. Yuugi was shy at times, but was not the type to let anything happen that he didn't want if he could do something about it.

"So, any place in particular you want to walk to?" Yuugi finally raised his gaze from the ground and looked up at Yami, making it a point to seem calm on the outside while his insides continued to freak.

"We could go to the pond? It's quite nice there at night." Yami nodded as they set off. The pond in the park was actually quite the romantic place, and Yuugi was fairly sure that they wouldn't be the only people there, but it was still a nice place to be. On any other day it was usually very quiet there, during the day and in the evening. Yuugi often went there in the summer to do his homework so he could enjoy the nice weather or just sit and relax. It was definitely one of his favourite places to be.

Yami in the mean time was trying his best to ignore the many other couples walking in the park, a part of his annoyance returning at the amount of lovey-dovey behaviour he was seeing. He tried to focus as much of his attention on Yuugi, trying to ignore everyone else, but he couldn't help the aggravated sigh from passing his lips after a while.

Yuugi glanced up at him when he heard the sigh, "Something wrong?" he bit his lip, nervous that he might've done something wrong to ruin everything.

Yami gave him an apologetic look, "Sorry, I still can't stand all the lovey-dovey behaviour that people just _have_ to display on this day." Spotting the worry in the other's eyes he added, "It's really not something you can help. I'm having quite a good time."

Yuugi gave a bright smile, his hope once more rising at the words. Maybe all the flirting Yami had been doing before had not just been meant jokingly? Maybe Yami had really meant it and was actually interested in him? It might just be his overly optimistic side talking, but he could always dream.

"I'm glad about that. It would be a shame if I dragged you along on this and you were having a crappy time." They reached the pond and as Yuugi had thought, multiple other couples were already there, sitting in the grass and enjoying the romantic mood. Yuugi ignored it all, including Yami's eye-roll as he too saw the scene, and walked a little further. He sat down under a few trees that weren't far enough away so that you couldn't see the pond anymore, but were far enough away that you had some privacy. "Better?"

Yami grinned at him in gratitude, "Much." He too sat down, slipping his arm around Yuugi and pulling the other closer to him. Yuugi instantly blushed and fiddled with the buttons on his shirt to distract himself somewhat. A moment past in content silence before Yuugi glanced up and swallowed nervously.

"Yami?"

"Hmm?"

Yami really did look quite content to just sit there without a care in the world, enjoying the peace and quiet. Still, Yuugi couldn't help but wonder why the other had actually accepted his request for a date. He somehow doubted that it was really because Yami wanted to start liking Valentine's Day. So, if that wasn't the reason, then what was? Could it actually be that Yami liked him and had said agreed because of that?

"Why… uhm. Why did you agree to this?" Yuugi looked back down at the grass, the fiddling with the last button on his shirt only increasing.

Yami glanced down at him, momentarily debating what to answer to that, before pulling Yuugi even closer to him so their faces were only inches away from each other, "What do you think?"

Yuugi's mouth opened slightly to answer, but no sound came out as he simply stared, his mind having come to a standstill the second Yami had pulled him closer. He closed his mouth again, swallowing thickly as he tried to gather his senses, before finally finding his voice again and hoping that this whole evening hadn't just been a joke to Yami as he had initially thought and actually meant something more.

"I'm going to hope that it's because you like me." Yami smirked at the quietly spoken words.

"Stop hoping and start knowing then," Yami leaned the last few inches down, pressing his lips to Yuugi's. Yuugi's eyes instantly fluttered closed, pressing back against the kiss and all too happy to be pulled even closer to Yami as he wrapped his arms around the older teen's neck.

Tongues fought, hands wandered and moans were heard. By the time the teens pulled apart they were both panting and Yuugi found himself sitting in Yami's lap. He grinned, "Well, wonder how I got here."

Yami smirked back, "No idea, but I'd say you're quite comfy there."

They chuckled before Yuugi happily leaned against Yami's chest, content to sit there for quite some time longer in Yami's arms.

* * *

By the time they decided to go back to Yuugi's home it was around 10 o'clock. They passed by Malik's house and Yuugi decided to check if his friend was home yet and if so, how his evening had been. 

Ishizu, Malik's sister, was the one to open the door and smiled kindly at him, "Hello Yuugi, what brings you here so late?"

Yuugi smiled at her. He'd always liked the woman, though it was creepy sometimes how she seemed to know about everything that was going on. "I was just wondering if Malik was home yet."

Ishizu's smile turned knowing, "Oh yes, he is. But I suggest you don't go to see him. Mariku was with him when he came in and they went straight up to his room. I doubt you'll want to go see in which state they are by now."

Yuugi blushed, his mind wandering – hopefully – too far. "Yeah, I think I'll leave them alone. Thanks anyway. Good night."

Ishizu bid him good night as well before closing the door. Yuugi returned to the street where Yami was still waiting for him, a smirk on the older's face, "I hear we're not the only ones who got together tonight?"

"So it seems. Though I doubt I want to know what they're doing right now." His blush deepened, "Though I'm sure they didn't go that far…"

The hesitation in Yuugi's voice spoke volumes and Yami chuckled, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend as they started walking to Yuugi's house once more. He was sure their two friends wouldn't do too much, but seeing Yuugi ponder the possibilities was quite amusing, "Right."

Yuugi shot him a half-hearted glare at sounding like he thought more was happening, but decided against commenting further on it. They reached his house shortly since Yuugi lived quite close to Malik, and Yami stayed for another hour or so, just sitting around in the living room as they watched some TV – for as far they paid attention to the device anyway. Far more attention was spent on each other.

Around eleven Yami decided it was time to go home since they did have school the next day. After one last kiss in the doorway right before he was about leave, Yami turned around to start walking home. He was stopped when Yuugi suddenly called him back.

"What is it? Can't live without me already?" Yuugi grinned mischievously and Yami couldn't help but wonder what the other had planned. He knew that look all too well and it usually meant that whoever that look was aimed at was about be reminded of something they'd promised earlier on, and were about to pay for forgetting.

Yami's mind raced back over the evening's events before his eyes widened in slight realization. Too late though.

A light smack echoed in the silent street, Yami staring quite blankly at an innocently grinning Yuugi. How did he pull it off to look so innocent when he was so guilty? Before he could utter a word though, Yuugi pecked him lightly on the cheek that had been hit.

"Good night, Yami." And with that the door closed. Yami continued to stare blankly at it for a moment longer before shaking his head and turning around to walk home, a smirk forming on his lips as he planned his retaliation.

He was going to get Yuugi back for that, even if he'd been the one to suggest the slap in the first place.

**

* * *

And that was it. Wow… that thing really did take me ages to write… though I quite like how it turned out. Yami kinda reflects how I look at V-day, ****so excuse me to all who know me personally if Yami seemed more like me than anything else at times. Anyway, hope you enjoying and Review folks!**


End file.
